dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ADK46
Hi, welcome to Dinopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Jurrasic Park: Operation Genesis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:58, August 29, 2009 |Thank you for your recent contributions! Dinopedia is a rather large undertaking, so there's always a lot to do around here. I hope you stay and work with us to help this wiki accomplish its goal of being the most complete dinosaur encyclopedia available! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! |} : --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I just wanted to stop by and thank you for your contributions. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::You must use an infobox template such as Template:Infobox Dinosaur or Template:Infobox Marine Reptile. Information on using the template can be found on the page. Good luck! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Sysop offer I am a bureocrat of another dino wiki, i am looking for sysops, if you are interested, the addrress is htpp://dino.wikia.com. once you are on look for Troodon145 and i will make you a sysops, the 3rd highest position on the wiki. Troodon145 Sysop post You said that you were interested in a sysop post on our wiki. First, go to the address http://dino.wikia.com and create a new account. It must have the name of a dinosaur, a space, and then 3 numbers after it. After that, find User talk:T-Rex 882 or User talk:Gigantosaurus 001, or User talK:Raptor 225 (we are the founders) on our wiki, leave a message saying that it is you and we will sysop you! You will have to permanently leave this wiki, though, as we are rivals of Dinopedia. Being a sysop means that you can block vandals and delete pages, as well as lots of other powers. You said you were new to wikis, so are we, we just got used to our powers quickly. See you on our wiki! T-Rex 882 Nomination See Dinopedia:Featured Article Nominations. I've nominated Bambiraptor. It's time we take Pliosaur off the Main Page. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Nomination See Dinopedia:Featured Article Nominations. Hydrotherosaurus has been nominated. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Since I'm not a regular member of the wiki, I'm not sure of what pages are vandalism; could you provide a list of the pages for me?--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 16:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : Actually, I think I've found it all now ;). If I've missed any, let me know.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 17:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :: I didn't change your rights; i removed the bot flag I had to hide my mass deletions.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 17:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC)